


Say Goodnight Till It Be Morrow

by jedi_harkness



Series: Return to Talos IV [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst and Feels, Book: Burning Dreams - Margaret Wander Bonanno, Book: The Enterprise War - John Jackson Miller, Episode: s01e15-16 The Menagerie, Episode: s02e08 If Memory Serves, Episode: s02e12 Through the Valley of Shadows, Episode: s02e13-14 Such Sweet Sorrow Parts 1-2, Gen, Not Beta Read, Una/Pike Friendship, Una/Spock/Boyce Friendship, Una/Tyler Friendship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-01-24 03:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_harkness/pseuds/jedi_harkness
Summary: Spock keeps his promise to Christopher Pike, and Una makes a decision.
Relationships: Christopher Pike/Number One (mentioned), Christopher Pike/Vina, Number One & Christopher Pike
Series: Return to Talos IV [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1375660
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm refocusing on this series after a long break, and this entry is different as Pike and Vina aren't the main focus (but they will be in the next story). This takes place right after 'The Menagerie' and imagines what might have happened when Spock got in touch with Una and Phil Boyce after Pike's return to Talos IV. This directly connects with, and refers to, 'A Chance for Life' (the first entry in the series). And there's also references to the Trek novels 'Burning Dreams' and 'The Enterprise War.'
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is based on Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry, and on Star Trek: Discovery created by Bryan Fuller and Alex Kurtzman. Star Trek and it's related characters are the property of CBS/Viacom and Paramount Pictures. This was created for entertainment purposes, and no money is being made!

It had been a week since the _U.S.S. Yorktown_ had gotten the secured subspace message from Starbase 11. A week since Captain Una had sat calmly in her ready room as Jose Mendez informed her that Christopher Pike had gone back to Talos IV at the invitation of it's people. The people who had once taken him, Mia Colt, and herself captive. A week since she learned how Pike's return to the forbidden world had been engineered by the Talosians and Spock. Spock, who had risked the death penalty. Una had been stoic as Mendez laid out the story, but inside her emotions were roiling. She didn't know which upset her the most: Not being able to go to Chris' side when he was so horribly injured, Spock risking his life and career to take Chris back to that place, back to _her_, Spock never letting on about what he planned to do, or not having the chance to tell Chris goodbye.

Now Una was back in her ready room as Phil Boyce's hologram was railing at Spock's hologram for dragging Chris off to Talos without warning and risking his 'stubborn Vulcan neck'. And Spock, as always, was bearing the brunt of Phil's tirade without complaint.

"If it is any comfort, Doctor, Captain Pike was also upset at my risking my life," Spock said calmly.

"As well he should have been!" Phil barked. And then he let out a sigh before rubbing his forehead. He was on the holo-comm in his office at the Academy, and at that moment he looked weighed down by his advancing years. "It just... would have been nice to see him at least once before you took him back there," he murmured.

"I understand, but time was of the essence," Spock replied. The _Enterprise_ was taking a shore leave on Starbase 24 and the Vulcan was communicating via one of their holo-comms. "We all know Ca... Christopher, quite well. His condition was intolerable for him, and the Talosians knew that, as well. Which was why they contacted me with their proposition."

"And you were sure they weren't jerking you around like last time?" Phil asked tartly.

"Chris wouldn't have gone if Spock hadn't been sure," Una cut in. She looked to Spock for confirmation, and her old friend and crew-mate nodded. "I was there too, Philip, and the Talosians learned their lesson, then. I doubt they would have attempted to pull something, especially on Chris while he's in that condition."

"They expressed their deep regret for how they treated you, Captain Pike, and Yeoman Colt. Their only intention was to make amends to Captain Pike, and once he determined that they were sincere, he accepted," Spock said.

"Well... I suppose it's all okay, then..." Phil said softly, running a hand through his snow-white hair. "I guess there's worse ways to live out the rest of your life then on a planet where you can have the illusion of an unbroken body, be able to go anywhere and do anything, and with a blonde beauty like Vina," he added on a dry chuckle.

Una couldn't help feeling a pang and did her utmost not to show it, but Phil became sheepish right after the words left his mouth. Apparently she hadn't masked her feelings too well at that moment. Thankfully, neither he nor Spock made to offer words of apology or comfort, and Una didn't care to hear them. It was her choice to not pursue a relationship with Chris. And while she didn't know if he ever felt as deeply for her as she did him, she couldn't say if she would have said 'yes' to a romantic relationship if he had proposed one. She loved being the First Officer on the _Enterprise_ and being Christopher Pike's Number One. When it came down to it, as much as she loved Chris, she loved serving with him more. She wouldn't have traded their time together on _Enterprise_ for anything.

"I think we all know that he... never forgot her," Una said quietly. Her resentment and jealousy of Vina had cooled over the years, and she never blamed the woman for loving Chris. She could only imagine what Vina had gone through, and how she must have yearned to ease her loneliness. "You remember how he was after we left Talos, and for years afterward there were moments when he... just wasn't here. I-I think a part of him always stayed on that planet, and from what you told us, Spock, it seems to have been true."

Spock nodded solemnly. "I regret not informing you of this before, but at the time he asked me to keep his confidence. Christopher always suspected that the Talosians had kept in contact with him. Since I come from a telepathic species, he asked me if it was possible. And I answered in the affirmative."

"So those times when he seemed to be... not here, the Talosians might have been talking to him?" Phil asked.

"I don't believe it was as simple as that, Doctor. Although sometime after the... destruction of the _Discovery_, he told me that he heard Vina talking to him at least twice during the Pergamum incident. He was unsure if she was really communicating, or if it was merely a hallucination on his part," Spock replied.

"Well, whether that was real or not, and whether the Talosians themselves talked to Chris in a conventional way..." Phil began. "The fact is they kept tabs on him all those years, and that was how they found out about his accident."

"And they wanted to help him, to give him a better life," Una said.

"And from all appearances they have," Phil said, going quiet for moment. "That's all we ever wanted for Chris, a good and happy life."

"We understand why you didn't tell us about the plan, Spock," Una said.

"Thinking more on it, I'm glad you didn't," Phil said to the Vulcan before turning to Una. "Spock and I both know you would've wanted in on this, and I would've had a heart attack worrying about you two," he told her.

Una smiled wryly. "You're right," she replied simply. And he was indeed right. Despite her resentment of the Talosians' actions, and her past jealousy of Vina, Una would've risked ten death penalties to secure a happy and peaceful life for Chris.

"I appreciate your understanding," Spock said before taking a swallow, a rare hint of emotion. "Christopher asked me to tell you that he said goodbye, and that he will miss you both."

Una bit her lip as the ready room went quiet, save for the sound of Phil clearing his throat.

"Well, hell... I miss him too," the older man murmured.

"We all will," Una said.

Phil's image looked over at something. "Damn, I hate to leave at this moment, but I need to get ready for my lecture," he said.

"Of course, Philip. Talk to you next week?" Una offered warmly.

"Looking forward to it already," Phil replied before turning to Spock. "I'm still a little peeved at you, but thanks for getting in touch with us. And for what you did for Chris."

"It was the logical thing to do," Spock replied simply.

Phil chuckled dryly. "Of course it was," he said. "Don't be a stranger, Spock. And you two kids stay out of trouble, alright?" he added before the channel closed and his hologram vanished, leaving Una with the image of Spock.

"Una, there is something more I think you should know," Spock told her softly.

Una raised an eyebrow. "Another message from Chris?"

"He did not express it in words during our mind-meld, but I could sense that he wished for you to know..." Spock began, taking a brief moment. "He cared for you, Una. Very deeply."

Una's throat tightened as she absorbed this, tears welling in her eyes. Her jaw tightened, and she bowed her head as she steepled her fingers on her desk. Doing her utmost to compose herself, she took a breath. "Thank you for telling me this, Spock," she murmured.

Spock's expression was placid, although there was a faint softness in his dark eyes. "You are welcome, Una," he replied gently.

Una nodded before refocusing on Spock. "I am glad that he's there, and that she's with him."

"He is being well-cared for," the Vulcan assured her.

"That's all we can ask," Una said, managing a little smile. "It was good to talk to you, Spock, and thank you again for everything," she said before raising her right hand to give the ta'al. "Live long and prosper, Commander."

Spock gave the Vulcan salute in return. "Goodbye for now, Captain. Live long and prosper," he replied before the holographic transmission closed down.

Una remained at her desk for some long moments, reflecting on what had been said and learned. The best way to describe it all was... bittersweet. She was glad that Chris was safe on Talos and not merely wasting away in a wheelchair, and that he wasn't alone. But on the other hand she would never see him again. While she regretted not being able to visit Chris, she thought it just as well that she remembered him as the healthy and vital man he was. At least in the end she knew how he really felt about her, and it felt wonderful and awful all at once. There was a kind of closure and yet it also felt like a scab had been ripped off. She knew it was no use to lament over lost opportunities, but for once her armor fell away and she let herself wallow. Hot tears spilled down her cheeks and onto the desk, her body sagging as she covered her face with her hand and dissolved into quiet sobs. She let out everything she had been holding inside, and then in time she began to take cleansing breaths. There would be time for more tears later and in private. Right now she had a ship to tend to.

After drying her eyes and fixing her makeup Una poured herself a drink of the rare whiskey that Chris gave her when she took command of the _Yorktown_. She smiled at the cherished memory, the burn of the alcohol bracing her. She thought ruefully how unfortunate it was that she had no Talosian friends who could bring that memory to life, bring Chris back to her.

_Stop wallowing_, Una scolded herself, downing another sip of the whiskey. No, she wasn't going to wallow. In fact, a new determination came to her. She slammed back one last swallow of her drink before putting the glass on the desk. She would likely have to call in every favor that was owed her, and she was already mentally composing an appeal to Mendez and anyone else in Command she needed to contact. _I get that you had to act quickly, Spock, but I'll be damned before I let anything or anyone keep me from seeing Chris one last time. If only to say goodbye!_

_TBC..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to post this chapter yesterday but was stymied by AO3's current issue with the Rich Text paste option. I finally got so desperate that I tried Ctrl+V, and thankfully it worked! I've done some minor tweaks, including pushing back Pike's appearance until the next (and final chapter). But in the meantime a character from Star Trek: Discovery is making a surprise appearance. (And if you've read the updated tags you know who!)
> 
> And without knowing I had posted Ch. 1 on Rebecca Romijn's birthday! So this story is dedicated to Discovery's lovely Number One/Una! Happy Belated Birthday, Ms. Romijn!

It took all of Una's favors, as well as the most eloquent appeal ever heard by Starfleet's higher-ups, but she got approval for a one-time trip to Talos IV. When the _Yorktown_'s next shore leave came around two months later, it's Captain hitched a ride on the _Lexington_ to Starbase 11. Una enjoyed getting to touch base with her friend Bob Wesley, and she accepted his condolences for Chris' condition graciously. The official Starfleet statement was that Pike had been sent to another medical facility for specialized care, and Una knew that once the subspace chatter about the tragedy died down, Christopher Pike would begin to fade into history. She thought it for the best, and General Order 7 ensured that no one would go poking around the Talos Star Group. Fates willing, Una would be the last person to ever visit that place.

It was evening when Una beamed down to Starbase 11, and she was greeted personally by Commodore Jose Mendez. They shared warm smiles and a brief hug, and then Jose escorted her to the restaurant where they arranged to have dinner.

"I have to say, Una, I'm not at all surprised that Command gave into your request. You gave a hell of an appeal," Jose told her smiling before taking a sip of his Saurian Brandy.

"I figured that logical arguments, reminders of Chris' importance to Starfleet, and some tugs on the heartstrings would make a good combination," Una replied with a smile of her own.

"I knew you wouldn't take Chris' sudden departure lying down," Jose said.

Una chewed her food thoughtfully and then swallowed. "I understand that Spock had to move fast, and I get why he didn't tell us. I just... those who cared for him and loved him, they didn't even get to say goodbye." 

Jose studied her. "Is that really what this is all about?"

Una kept her expression neutral. "For the most part. I also want to see for myself if he's okay, if he's happy." 

"To be honest, I'd like to know, too," Jose said before having another sip of brandy. "I saw the transmission, saw the hell they put you guys through. And I want to believe they're sincere in wanting to give him a better life. I wouldn't have allowed him to go back there willy-nilly, so I could use some... assurance that I made the right call," he added before rubbing his forehead. "And as awful as this sounds, I'm glad there wasn't any family left for me to have to inform. I would've been hell-bent to figure out what to tell them."

"I wouldn't have minded you leaving it to me," Una said with a gentle smile.

Jose smiled back. "I would've appreciated it," he replied, becoming pensive for a moment. "I figure you're going to be the one who gets his living will."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he left something for me," Una said neutrally. "I was wondering about the Mojave ranch," she murmured.

"I understand the caretakers are looking after it as usual. I heard his old horse Tango passed away the same night that the accident happened. Isn't that a damned coincidence..." Jose said.

Una's heart fell. "Oh god, Chris will be devastated to hear that." 

Jose's brow furrowed. "Will you tell him?" 

Una nodded. "He would want to know. He loved that horse deeply." 

Jose was quiet for a moment. "Sometimes I thought he loved horses more than people," he said with a wry smile.

"He only loved them in a different way. There were times I thought he loved people too much," Una said.

"So much that he'd throw himself on exploding phasers and such?" Jose offered twinkling.

Una shook her head with a fond smile before sipping her cocktail. "God... it's amazing he lived long enough to make Fleet Captain." 

"Gave you your share of headaches, eh?" Jose asked with chuckle.

"Despite that, I wouldn't have changed him for anything," Una began, her lips forming a fond smile. "And I never wanted to."

```````````````

Una awoke at the crack of dawn the next morning. She had a few hours until breakfast so after dressing, fixing her hair, and putting on her face she relaxed on the couch while catching up on paperwork and personal messages on her PADD. One of those messages came from Phil, and she smiled as she read it.

_Hope you made it to the starbase safely, and be careful on the way to the final destination, will you? Tell our mutual friend I said hello._

Still smiling, Una typed and sent out a reply.

_I will on both counts, Philip. Talk to you when I get back._

She spent another hour on her paperwork, and then she looked up at the chrono and saw it was time to head off. Once outside she hailed a hover-taxi and told the driver where to go, and moments later the vehicle parked in front of a small restaurant located in one of the quieter areas of the base. Una thanked and tipped the driver before going inside. The restaurant was clean and not too crowded, and judging by the aroma the food promised to be decent. She was about to call over one of the servers before she caught sight of the man she was meeting. He was sitting at a corner table, flashing a smile as he gave her a small wave. Smiling back, she nodded and then went over to join him.

"How typical of you to pick a place like this, Ash," Una said fondly.

Captain Ash Tyler laughed, his white teeth flashing. "We Section 31 officers have our ways. You know that better than anyone," he retorted warmly. He then gallantly offered Una a chair by pushing it out with his foot, making her chuckle.

"Why, thank you," Una said twinkling as she made herself comfortable. "I mean it, though. Thank you for coming, and for..." she offered, letting her voice fade.

Ash nodded somberly. "Chris and I may not have always gotten along, but I respected the hell out of him. I like to think the respect was mutual." 

Una nodded, noting the strands of gray in Ash's dark hair and the faint lines around his eyes that were the only signs he had aged at all in the years since serving with Chris on the _U.S.S. Discovery_. "It was. He was glad that you were put in charge of Section 31." 

"I know some of what we do goes against what Chris believes in, but I try to run it the way he would," Ash said. "I'm glad to do this for you, Una. For both of you." 

"I appreciate it, Ash," Una said, and then a corner of her mouth quirked up in a smile. "Now, can I get a decent cup of coffee here?"

Ash chuckled. "It's fresh-brewed, so it's definitely better than the replicated stuff," he said before calling over one of the servers.

```````````````

Two hours later they were piloting a Section 31 transport ship and on their way to Talos IV. Ash had explained that this was a prototype design and was more long-range than the typical Starfleet shuttle. It had the capacity for a crew of four, including the flight crew, replicators, bunks, a two-person transporter, and was capable of speeds up to Warp 5. Perfect for the six-day trip to Talos, Ash reasoned. Una had originally intended to go alone, but now that they were in space she was glad for the company.

When lunchtime rolled around Ash offered to fly solo while Una ate. She didn't argue since he was technically the Captain, and went to order her favorite: A cheeseburger with habenero sauce and a side of french fries, and a cola to go with it.

"Let me know how that is, would you? The engineers always want to know if the replicators need tweaking," Ash said.

"I can tell you right now that the replicators always need tweaking," Una replied dryly as she sat at the small dining table to eat. She sprinkled some sauce on her burger before replacing the bun and taking a bite. "Mmm, not bad. Of course Section 31 would recruit the best engineers," she remarked smiling.

"Of course," Ash replied twinkling before returning his attention to the viewscreen.

A few moments of quiet went by as Una ate, and then Ash asked softly, "Do you think they know what happened to him?"

Una looked up, putting down her half-eaten burger. "You mean... the crew of the _Discovery_?"

Ash nodded, and Una could see sadness in his dark eyes. "I'd imagine they would, being 900 years into the future and all." he said.

"If you think about it, they probably know more about his fate than we do," Una said.

"You know after I heard about Chris' accident, I started looking out for red signals," Ash said.

Una blinked. "You thought Burnham might get it in her head to come back and... try to save him?"

Ash turned to her with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "It would be typical of Michael." 

"Hmm, it would. And Chris would promptly chew her out for messing with the timeline," Una began. "And yet if they know the whole story, maybe she didn't or won't come back because it might alter her brother's timeline. I can't imagine she would risk interfering with Spock's life like that." 

Ash contemplated her words. "I have to agree with you there. I know Michael cared a lot for Chris, but she loved Spock. His well-being would've been the higher priority for her." 

"Chris would've wanted her to think of Spock first," Una said.

"Chris always thought of others first, and I always admired him for it," Ash said, and then he turned to her again. "You think he'll be pissed at you for doing this?"

Una shrugged. "Guess we'll find out when we arrive," she told him.

_TBC..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3's back on for the moment, so hopefully this will post! I originally imagined this chapter to be longer than the previous two, but still relatively short, and it grew into practically it's own one-shot! *giggles* There's lots of messy emotions going on here as this has basically been an exercise in working out some post-Menagerie feels, so you might need to grab some tissues, and those of you who might be hoping this will end with Pike/Una will not be happy. I've included details from the 'Burning Dreams' novel, but have made slight changes to them, mainly the details about Pike and Vina's parents. Pike has different backstories in the various iterations of Star Trek, so I've merely simplified things by saying that he has no living family at this point in time. Some of you might be bothered by how I've written Pike here, but bear in mind that the poor guy is going through a lot of stuff. You'll see as you read on, and there will be additional notes from me when you're done...

Six days later the ship arrived at the Talos Star Group. Una remembered the coordinates well and could have programmed them with her eyes closed. As they approached the fourth planet she was surprised to see no illusion of a black hole, which was the Talosians' primary defense. It had been a number of weeks since she and Spock last spoke. Could he have related to the telepathic aliens that she was on her way here? Or perhaps...

Una left the thought unfinished as Talos IV came into view. She had imagined feeling trepidation at seeing the forbidden world again but instead she felt... relief. Relief at reaching their goal safely, and relief that it wouldn't be long until she saw Chris again.

As she and Ash eased the ship into orbit Una began to feel something like a presence. A gentle touch that wasn't too invasive. It seemed inquiring at first and then... calm and reassured. She was positive that the Talosians were reaching out and finding out whether or not they were friendly, and it seemed the aliens had decided that they were.

"I think we're welcome here. That's good to know," Una said.

Ash turned to her with an raised eyebrow. "Did they just talk to you?"

"In a way. They maintained a mental link with Chris after the _Enterprise_'s departure. I can't say for sure if they did the same with me, but they also probed my mind when we were here the first time, so they know me," Una explained.

"I hope they didn't probe my mind just now. The stuff I have buried in there might make their heads explode," Ash quipped dryly.

"They almost destroyed themselves by nuclear war, so I would guess they've seen worse," Una said before she felt another brush against her mind. As gentle as before, but more urgent. "We're about to get a signal."

Ash flashed her a quizzical look just as the comm signaled an incoming message. "Okay, that is just weird." 

Una didn't bother to answer as she put the message on the viewscreen. It took seconds for the image to coalesce, and her heart leapt at the familiar and welcome sight of her former Captain and dear friend.

"Una?" Christopher Pike said, his steel-blue eyes wide with surprise. He appeared more youthful than when Una had last seen him: Less lines in his face and a whisper of gray in his hair. "Not that I'm unhappy to see you, but what are you doing here?"

Una pulled the slight frown she usually gave Chris when something he'd done displeased her. "Did you really think you could just pick up and leave without saying goodbye?" she offered dryly.

Chris flashed that sheepish smile she loved so much, his eyes sparkling with humor and mischief. "Hey, it wasn't my call. This was all Spock's doing," he retorted before sobering a little. "So I take it he passed on my message to you and Phil?"

Una nodded. "He did, and we're both a little pissed at him. And we're also thankful that he did this for you." 

Chris nodded. "I was pissed as it was going down, but now I'm nothing but thankful," he said, his brows raising as he noticed the ship's other pilot. "Ash? Damn, is this old home week?"

Ash chuckled. "It's good to see you too, Captain." 

Chris' eyes narrowed. "Ah, so this is how you pulled this off? Under the guise of a Section 31 mission?"

"You could say that," Ash replied.

Chris flashed a grin and then refocused on his former Number One. "Hell, Una, you must have cashed in all your favors." 

"I did, and I made one hell of an appeal to Command," Una told him.

Chris shook his head minutely. "You know you didn't have to make all that effort." 

"It was worth it," Una assured him.

"And it's my pleasure to be the co-pilot," Ash said with a little smile.

"What kind of ship did you...? Wait, I can see for myself if I want to. You mind if I come aboard?" Chris said. His eyes were alight at the prospect of seeing a spaceship again, and Una grew warm with fondness.

"I can beam you up. Just give me the coordinates," Ash said.

"It's okay, you don't have to bother. I'll be there in a sec. Word of warning, the effect might startle you," Chris replied.

Una bit back a giggle at the look on Ash's face. "Ah, okay..." he said.

The viewscreen changed to the image of Talos IV, and an instant later Una turned to see a grinning Chris who had literally appeared right out of thin air.

Ash had also turned to see and he gasped, practically jumping out of his chair. "Shit!"

Chris chuckled. "I warned you, Tyler," he teased before turning to Una. "It's good to see you, Number One. I mean, Captain," he offered with a warm smile.

Una's throat was tight as she stood and just took him in. He was dressed in his old _Enterprise_ uniform, his body as straight and tall as she remembered. "It's good to see you too, Captain," she replied, stepping closer to him. Moments went by as they stood facing each other, no words necessary. Una then swallowed as she leaned into him and put her arms around his waist. He was warm and solid against her and she could feel him melt as he returned the embrace.

They released each other slowly and hesitantly, sharing a smile before Chris cleared his throat. "Ahm... good to see you as well, Captain Tyler." 

Ash twinkled as he put up his hands. "I'm not expecting a hug," he joked.

"Don't worry, you're not getting one," Chris shot back.

Una snorted. "Thank all the dieties I don't have to referee between you boys." She narrowed her eyes. "Do I?"

"Of course not, we're old friends," Chris said, flashing a lopsided grin at Ash.

Ash shrugged with a fond smirk. "I have a strict no-bickering policy when I give tours of the ship." 

"Oh, yeah..." Chris said, now eagerly looking around. "Wow, she's a beauty!"

Ash smiled as the three of them walked around the cabin. "She's one of only two vessels with this design, and more are in the works. Right now they're for Section 31 use only, but they're sure to be made available to the entire fleet one of these days. They might end up with another designation, but right now we're calling them runabouts," he told Chris.

"I'm guessing they have a longer range than normal shuttles?" Chris asked, noting the bunks, replicator, and the transporter cubicle.

Ash nodded. "When Una asked me for a transport to Talos, I knew this would fit the bill."

"How fast can she go?" Chris asked, taking a closer look at one of the control panels.

"Up to Warp 5," Ash told him.

Chris whistled. "Boy, would I love to take her for a spin. I should have insisted that Vina come up to see..." he began. "Oh, you know what? You're welcome to land if you want to save the energy from staying in orbit."

Una had briefly cast her eyes downward at the mention of Vina's name. "Well, I don't imagine we'll be staying very long. But it sounds sensible." 

"I think it's a good idea. Give the engines a rest while I run diagnostics. This is the runabout's first extended trip and the engineers are eager to know how she does," Ash said.

"Good, that's settled, then," Chris said grinning. "Ahm, I don't want to step on your toes, Captain. But may I be the co-pilot for this landing?" he then asked Ash.

"I'd be honored, sir. Although this is a newer design," Ash replied carefully.

"The Talosians read your minds when you approached," Chris said. "They didn't probe too deeply, don't worry," he added at their concerned expressions.

Ash raised his eyebrows. "You mean... they read my knowledge of how to fly the ship?"

Chris nodded. "And if it's alright with you, they can pass it on to me." 

"But aren't you really down on the planet? I mean... they're transmitting your image right now, yes?" Ash wondered.

"Technically, yes. This is a projection," Chris said, gesturing at himself. "It's like an avatar. You know, from those old virtual reality video games? My image physically acts out my thoughts, and that's how I'll be able to co-pilot the ship, with your permission of course." 

Ash blew out a breath. "Doesn't sound any weirder than having a Klingon grafted to my bones," he said, a corner of his mouth kicking up in a wry smile. "Permission granted, Captain Pike."

Chris brightened. "Thank you, Captain Tyler. Okay, give me a moment..." he said, and then he closed his eyes and kept his body still. Both Una and Ash looked on with curiosity as he appeared to be 'listening' to the Talosians. An instant later he reopened them and flashed a smile at his companions. "I've been learning some of the Talosians' mental abilities, and I have to admit that being able to instantly absorb information has it's advantages." 

Una raised an eyebrow. "Are you learning their power of illusion?"

Chris shook his head. "No, and I don't care to. With respect to my hosts, losing themselves in dreams is what led to their wanting to create a human slave colony. I don't want to end up like that, and they don't wish to stoop to that level again. They're teaching me the more rudimentary stuff, like telepathy. It makes the communication between us easier."

"But technically, as I understand, you are living in an illusion?" Una offered.

"Vina and I are, yes. We have the illusion of youth and vitality, and although we're currently living underground, our surroundings can appear as anything we wish. But I don't want to live in a cave for the rest of my life, so I've been making plans to build a home on the surface. I can tell you more about it after we land, and I'd be delighted to hear about what's been happening in the outside universe," Chris said before settling himself in the co-pilot's seat.

Una clocked how Ash smiled to himself, as if recalling a memory. "Let's set her down, then," he said as he too seated himself.

"I'll go strap myself in," Una said as she went over to one of the passenger seats.

"This is a first: A telepathic projection co-piloting a Starfleet vessel. Too bad nobody will know about it," Ash said. At Chris' look he added, "This visit is totally off the books, Chris. Starfleet only knows that Una was coming here, and they don't care to know how and with who else. No one in Section 31 other than me knows of all this and I won't tell a soul, I swear."

Chris' expression softened into a genial smile. "I believe you, Ash. And I appreciate it." 

Ash returned his smile with a nod, and then the two men set to work on landing the ship.

```````````````

Thanks to the combined skillful piloting of Captains Tyler and Pike, the runabout entered the atmosphere of Talos IV without incident. Chris asked to take over the manual control so he could do a quick flyby, and Ash consented. "There's something I think you should see," Chris said as they flew closer to a mountain range. Una recognized it from the _Enterprise_'s previous visit.

"We were so distracted by the Talosians' illusions, and then after my rescue we couldn't get out of here fast enough, so we never noticed what was behind here," Chris said just as the runabout passed over the mountains. Both Una and Ash paid close attention as the viewscreen filled with the image of what at first glance appeared to be a barren valley, but as ship closed in they could make out the twisted, charred, and crumbled remains of a large city with what appeared to have been a plaza in it's center.

"My god..." Ash said quietly.

"This was one of the Talosian cities?" Una asked softly.

Chris nodded sadly. "The Magistrate showed it to me not long after I arrived. I knew there was a thriving society here once, but to see the actual evidence of it..." 

"Why did the war happen?" Ash asked him.

"Why does any war happen?" Chris replied on a sigh. "The Magistrate told me it was basically a war of ideologies, but I think there's a deeper story there. I'm not going anywhere soon, so I can wait to hear it." 

Una pointed at something on the screen. "Is that a tunnel?" 

"Yes," Chris said. "You remember when we were underground? Those tunnels used to be their transportation system." 

"So when the cities were wiped out, they took shelter in those tunnels, and they've lived under the surface ever since?" Ash said.

Chris nodded. "They concentrated on developing their mental power, and their abilities in telepathy and illusion grew over thousands of years of evolution." 

"And yet they wanted you and Vina to...?" Ash offered, shaking his head. "I gotta say, Talos IV is the very definition of a cautionary tale."

"I couldn't agree more," Chris said as the runabout moved away from the decimated city. He had set the coordinates upon approach, and the ship soon landed a short distance away from the entrance to the Talosian underground sanctuary.

Una observed the viewscreen's image of the rocky structure that surrounded the elevator door. "It still has the damage from the phaser cannon," she noted, recalling the attempt to rescue Chris thirteen years prior.

Chris nodded. "Any knowledge of machine or structure maintenance was lost long ago. That's something they wish to re-learn, and I'm glad to teach them. I'm thinking of making that structure a kind of warm-up project before I get to work on building a home for myself and Vina," he said as he unbuckled himself. "Thanks for letting me fly the ship with you, Ash," he then offered smiling.

"Glad to do so, and I'm also glad this flight was a lot more pleasant," Ash replied genially.

The two men shared a laugh, and Una guessed they were remembering the mission they went on together during Chris' time with _Discovery_. Chris had related how he and Ash kept butting heads, but now it was water under the bridge.

"You sure you want to stay back and do those diagnostics? The Talosians are curious to meet you. Just from the brief probe of your mind they found you... pretty interesting," Chris said to Ash.

"Yeah, I can imagine. And I'm... flattered. But this..." Ash gestured between Chris and Una. "...this is more for the two of you." 

Una gave Ash a grateful look, and then she locked eyes with Chris, the two of them in silent agreement. It was as if they'd ever been apart, the way they were in sync.

"Vina told me pretty much the same thing," Chris said with a little smile as he got to his feet. "She knows you're here now, and she's sure to be as curious about the ship as I was, so don't be surprised if she comes to say hello," he added before turning to Una. "I'll meet you outside, Una. See you in a few minutes," he offered before his image faded away.

Ash blew out a soft breath. "It's one thing to read about Talos IV and what can happen here, it's another thing to see it."

"Takes getting used to," Una said as she rose from her seat. "I don't anticipate anything going wrong, but I'll take my communicator just in case," she added, going to one of the compartments to grab the bag she brought along.

Ash nodded. "Better safe than sorry," he said, hitting the control to open the hatch.

Una nodded her thanks. "See you when I get back," she said before heading out.

```````````````

It was only a few moments' walk to the entrance, and Una closed her eyes for a moment as she breathed in the air. Talos IV hadn't changed much since she was here last. There appeared to be more plant life, and judging by the sound the singing variety of those plants seemed to be flourishing. As she saw the broken rock-face and twisted metal of the elevator structure a memory of the _Enterprise_ crew trying to blast their way in to save their Captain flashed through her mind, followed by memories of the escape from the Talosian cell, Chris offering to stay with Vina if they let her and Colt go free, and then Una's threat to kill herself along with Chris, Vina, Colt, and the Keeper with an overloading phaser. Something that felt like regret touched her mind: The Talosians were reading her thoughts, and apparently Spock was right about their wanting to make amends to Chris. And to her as well, it seemed. Allowing the ship's approach and landing might have been a kind of olive branch.  
  
The sound of the elevator broke through Una's thoughts, and she looked up to see it rise to the surface with Chris inside. Her former Captain was now dressed in civilian clothes, his hair as gray as she last remembered. He smiled when he caught sight of her, the lines around his eyes crinkling and those oh-so-familiar dimples forming on his cheeks. A warmth bloomed in Una's chest and she was bursting with fondness and affection as he approached her. Even in his 50s Chris stayed in good shape, and it didn't escape Una's notice how well his blue jeans and dark brown leather jacket fit him. She had to give it to the Talosians, they knew how to maintain a perfect illusion.

"You aged quickly in a few minutes," Una quipped dryly.

Chris laughed. "I thought you might be more comfortable if you saw me as you last remembered me." 

"It does feel more... normal," Una admitted, opening an arm for another hug.

Chris' smile warmed as they embraced. "I can only imagine the reams of red tape you had to contend with, but I'm glad you came," he murmured.

"I'm glad, too," Una replied, lightly patting his back before they let each other go. "So, the image of you in the shuttle. Is that your usual look?" she asked with a lopsided smile.

"The face and hair, yes. The uniform, no," Chris replied. In addition to the jacket and jeans, he was clad in a soft gray button-down shirt and a pair of worn-looking black leather cowboy boots. "This is my usual gear since we spend the majority of our time at the ranch, and I'm considering making a slight change to the face and hair. Maybe look as I did when Vina and I saw each other on the _Discovery_. She's mentioned how much she likes the gray hair more than once," he said on a chuckle. "Speaking of the ranch, I was thinking we could go there. May I take your bag?"

Una smiled fondly; Chris' real self was in a wheelchair and yet he was offering to carry her luggage. "It's alright, Chris, it's not too heavy. But thank you for offering." 

Chris nodded, his hand on her back as they went to the elevator. "Are you planning to stay awhile, or...?" 

"Just for the day. The round trip to Starbase 11 takes the better part of two weeks and I'm already stretching things with Command by coming here," Una replied as she picked up her bag. "By the way, I asked Phil to pay a visit to Mojave and fetch some of your personal items, which he then sent to me on the _Yorktown_. Some books, family holo-photos, and such. I figured you might want them. I would've gone myself, but the timing was such that I could only manage to meet up with the _Lexington_ and hitch a ride to the starbase." 

"Oh, you guys didn't..." Chris began and then stopped himself. "Thank you, really. I appreciate it," he added smiling.

"You're very welcome," Una said as they stepped into the elevator. "He says 'hello' by the way," she then offered with a smile of her own.

Chris was grinning as the elevator began it's decent. "How is Phil? Are he and Caitlin still together?"

Una nodded. "Oh, yes. They're living happily on the East Coast and do the daily commute to the Academy to teach their classes. She also asked me to say 'hi'." 

"I'm glad he's finally settled down, and no doubt he keeps Caitlin on her toes," Chris said fondly.

"And vice-versa," Una said on a chuckle.

The elevator stopped and they stepped out, Una taking in the underground caverns. More memories of their capture came unbidden and she took a calming breath.

Chris' brow crinkled as he clocked her expression. "I'm sorry about the bad memories this is bringing up. They're sorry, too," he said gently.

"I know, I can sense it," Una assured him.

"It's not the same as before. They've been really good to us," Chris said, and in the next instant the caves blurred and morphed into the Pike family ranch, the Mojave landscape bright and colorful under the golden desert sun.

"Oh, Chris... it's just like on Earth," Una murmured as they neared the house.

Chris grinned. "Pretty amazing, isn't it?" he offered, opening the door for her.

Una quietly thanked him as she stepped inside, setting the bag down before going to one of the windows. She was quiet as she looked at the view, her shoulders sagging a little. "Jose... told me some bad news," she began carefully. Chris didn't answer right away so she knew he was waiting for her to finish. "Tango, he... he passed away the night of your accident. I don't know if anyone told you." She turned around to see Chris' face crumpled in shock and grief.

"No..." Chris whispered. He was holding his leather jacket in his hand and he let it fall to the floor before he slumped onto the couch, swallowing hard.

Una's throat was tight she sat beside him. While she never quite shared Chris' deep fondness for horses, she knew what the big bay gelding meant to him. "I'm so sorry, Chris," she murmured, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Chris' hands were clasped tight in front of face as tears slipped down his cheeks. "I-I raised him from a colt, he was like my brother," he murmured before sniffling and swiping at his eyes. "The poor old devil, he was only thirty-six. I guess... it was just his time."

Una rubbed his back, the touch light yet comforting. "I can't help thinking... he might have known," she said softly.

Chris turned to her, one corner of his mouth kicking up in a ghost of a smile. "Is that what your scientific mind is telling you?" he asked, his tone not at all mocking.

Una gave him a gentle smile in return. "It's not a scientific conclusion, I grant you. But I know you and Tango shared a deep bond, the kind of bond that science could never understand. And at least here... he'll always be with you."

"And here as well," Chris said, putting a hand over his heart.

Una nodded and bit her lip. "If you need Vina..." she began.

Chris raised his hand. "I'm okay. If I need to cry on her shoulder, I will. She insisted we have time to ourselves," he said, managing another smile.

"Until then, you're welcome to my shoulder," Una said. She glanced at the floor before adding, "How is Vina?"

A sparkle came to Chris' eyes which moved her. "She's great, really great. These past couple of months have been a period of adjustment for both of us, and we're discovering that we're more patient than we thought."

"Patient?" Una asked, cocking her head.

"Well, for one thing we're getting to know each other. The age difference isn't a huge issue, but there's still moments when it.. feels a bit weird. It's also been weird for me to get used to an illusory life." Chris paused with a sigh. "For the longest time I would sometimes wonder if I'd even left Talos. If I was still in that cage and living in an illusion. I tended to be more... reckless because of that. Running into danger to assure myself that I was really free." 

Una shook her head with a snort. "So that explains the little to no regard for your personal safety. If I had a credit for all the headaches you gave me and Phil..." 

Chris smiled wryly. "I think I've given the Talosians their share of headaches. I fought this illusion at times, and the Talosians needed to get used to my thought patterns, but we're finding the right balance. Learning some of the Talosian mental techniques has helped," he told her. "For Vina, having me back has been like starting over. For thirteen years she's lived with the illusion that I stayed with her, not counting when she contacted me on the _Discovery_. She's now getting to know the real me, and I the real her."

"I remember when we read her file. She had quite a resume: Dancer, shuttle pilot, professor's archivist-slash-assistant," Una remarked.

"Vina was sure you pulled her file so you could tell me her true age," Chris said with a playful smirk.

Una looked away, mock-affronted as she took in the southwestern decor of the house. "It was procedure," she said coolly.

Chris laughed. "I told her the same." 

A blush came to Una's cheeks as she cast her eyes downward again. "I was kind of catty to her. It wasn't professional." 

"Vina was catty first. Her words," Chris said smiling.

Una refocused on him with a smile of her own. "I would like a chance to apologize to her." 

"She does want to see you before you leave," Chris assured her.

"I think I might have underestimated her," Una said, and then she twinkled at him. "Admit it, Pike. You liked being fought over."

Chris flashed a lopsided and mischievous grin. "I'll confess it was kind of an ego boost." 

Una snorted. "As happy as Phil is with Cait, he admits to being envious of you." 

"Yeah..." Chris said on a chuckle before biting his lip and turning his gaze to the wall.

Una frowned with concern. "You are... happy, aren't you?" 

"Yes, of course," Chris replied, and then he exhaled and stood, slowly pacing the floor. "As I alluded to, it's been a period of adjustment for both of us. I'm getting used to this new normal while mourning the life I used to have. And Vina... well, when the _Colombia_ crashed she was about to marry one of the scientists on that survey team. The head of the team, actually, Dr. Theodore Haskins. I'd seen him as an old man when the Talosians made the illusion of the survivors' camp. At least, how he would have looked had he lived." 

"My god, I can't imagine what it did to her... playing along with that," Una said softly.

Chris nodded. "Yeah, it was pretty messed up," he agreed, sitting back down. "Vina's injuries were so severe that the Talosians used the illusions to take her mind off the pain, and in time she just... accepted them. She never really gave herself time to mourn Dr. Haskins. She had life in an illusion when she was alone, and then with the illusory version of myself. And now that she's with the real me and we're living somewhat of a more real life..."

"She's now facing up to those emotions," Una finished for him.

"It's one reason why we haven't..." Chris said, casting his eyes downward as he blushed.

Una blinked. "Not at all? In two months?"

Chris huffed and shot to his feet again. "It's not like I was going to instantly fall into bed with her, for god's sake!" he grumbled, raking a hand through his hair as he crossed the room and back again.

Una swallowed, chagrined. "I'm sorry for making assumptions, Chris. I don't mean to embarrass you," she offered gently. She could tell by his body language that he was getting antsy, so she rose from her seat. "You want to take a walk? I'll keep listening," she offered with a kind smile.

Chris looked over to her and nodded. "Yeah, I can use the fresh air," he replied, going to pick up his jacket and slip it on.

```````````````

The sun was warm on Una's face, and the air was most certainly fresh as the two of them stepped outside. "Incredible to think we're really in a cave," she remarked.

"And that I'm really in a wheelchair?" Chris replied twinkling.

Una playfully smirked back. "You said it, I didn't," she said before sobering. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to visit you at the starbase."

"I know, Una. Duty always comes first," Chris assured her. "Honestly, I'm kind of glad you didn't come. I wouldn't have wanted you to see me like that," he added softly.

"To tell the truth, part of me is glad I didn't," Una began, turning to look at him. "I'd rather remember you this way."

Chris glanced up at the sky. "It would've been hard to see you." 

Una was silent for a moment. "Is it hard now?" she asked quietly.

"Ahm... yes and no," Chris replied, refocusing on her. "You?"

"Same," Una told him.

The two of them shared a look as they continued to walk, and a moment later they burst out chuckling. "We're a pair," Una quipped as they neared the horse paddock.

"Always were," Chris agreed smiling. They stopped at the paddock fence and Chris rested his elbows on the top rail. Tango was prancing and galloping around before he caught of them and trotted over.

"Hey there, fella," Chris murmured to the bay gelding, reaching out to pat his neck. Tango let out a soft whinny and Chris laughed. "Yeah, yeah... hang on," he said, pulling a sugar cube out of his pocket and offering it to the horse. "There you go... good boy," he offered, petting Tango's mane as the gelding happily munched his treat. Una could see Chris' eyes shining with unshed tears and her throat grew tight.

"Okay, buddy. Run along, now," Chris said softly to Tango, giving the horse one last pat on the neck before he galloped off. He then cleared his throat and composed himself. "I'm sorry for getting upset with you earlier," he told Una.

Una nodded as she leaned back against the fence. "It's alright, and I'm still listening if you want to talk." 

"Thanks," Chris said his eyes still on Tango for a moment before he turned to her. "I'm not embarrassed about where I am with Vina right now. We're actually taking things slow. Yeah, I know it's slower than how most relationships progress, but as I mentioned we've been going through some things. So basically we're... dating." 

Una smiled. "I think that's sweet." 

Chris nodded with a little smile of his own. "It's been good, and we enjoy being together. She loves me as much as she did all those years ago, and I'm... I guess I've always loved her and took the longest time in admitting it to myself. In a way we never really left each other." 

"I always suspected that was the case," Una said.

Chris glanced at her for a moment before he went on. "We haven't said the words but the feelings are there. But there's other feelings we still have to work through. I've never been one to... be with someone if I couldn't put my whole heart into it, and Vina needs to work through her grief for Dr. Haskins." 

Una swallowed, almost hesitant to speak. "Your whole heart?" she asked softly.

Chris stared ahead, biting his lip. "We never really talked about it, about what the Talosians read in your mind the last time." 

Una's cheeks grew hot and her close proximity to Chris began to feel claustrophobic. She made to step away but he reached over to take her hand in his, anchoring her.

"Were they just fantasies, Una?" Chris asked gently, his focus squarely on her. "Or was it something more?"

Una blinked, willing the tears to keep from falling. "What does it matter?" she countered, her voice small to her ears.

"Didn't you ever think about why they brought you here? They read my mind, they knew what I find most attractive in a woman. The kind of woman I... I like," Chris said, his eyes soft. "I'm not doing this to hurt you, but we may never see each other again and I don't want to leave this unsaid," he said with a gentle squeeze on her hand. "Did Spock say anything else about our mind-meld?"

Una took a breath, their linked hands enough of a tether to keep her from falling apart. "Besides your message?" she murmured, sniffling quietly. "He... he said you cared for me."

"I did, very much," Chris replied, still holding her hand as he stepped closer. "I had such a crush on you at the Academy, but I thought you were way out of my league. Our friendship was enough for me, and when I got command of the _Enterprise_ and had to pick a first officer, you were top of the list. I loved having you by my side, and I-I thought I was over my crush. I thought my feelings were coming from a place of deep appreciation and admiration, but when the Talosians brought you and Colt down here, and committed that gross violation of your privacy..." Una looked down at the ground and Chris squeezed her hand again. "They are truly sorry for doing that," he told her.

Una nodded. "I believe them," she said, swiping at her eyes with her free hand. "God, Chris... you're telling me this now?"

Chris lowered his head. "I know, I'm sorry," he said, taking a swallow.

"So it... it wasn't one-sided on my part?" Una asked.

Chris flashed a lopsided grin that didn't quite reach his eyes. "That moment you threatened the Talosians with that overloading weapon, I realized how much I grew to love you."

"Oh, Chris..." Una murmured. She felt the pain of that old wound re-opening yet again and it was almost too much.

Chris rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand in an effort to soothe her. "And yet, when we got back to the ship, I never made any effort to say anything. I didn't want to abuse my position, and I also wanted it leave it up to you. But you didn't say anything, either. So I figured you wanted to remain just friends and colleagues, and I was actually okay with it because if we had taken that step, you would've been transferred," he said, and then he sighed. "God Una, why didn't we... Why didn't we?"

Una stared at their joined hands. "As you said, we fell back on our duty and our friendship. And speaking for myself, I didn't want to leave your side, and I didn't want to serve anywhere other than the _Enterprise_." She looked back up at him. "And frankly, if we had chosen to have a relationship, there would've been three of us in it."

Chris gave Una a curious look and she smiled weakly. "We both know you never... totally left this place, or her. And quite honestly, as much as I loved you, and still love you, I... probably wouldn't have been willing to share." 

Chris sighed and glanced away. "You're... not wrong. About me never entirely leaving here," he said, letting go of her hand and stuffing his own hands in his pockets. "I don't know if Spock mentioned it, but I always suspected that Vina and the Talosians kept in some kind of contact with me. That was pretty much confirmed when she and Spock sent that message from Talos to the _Discovery_." 

"Spock did mention that you thought she spoke to you when the _Enterprise_ was trapped in the Pergamum Nebula," Una said.

"They weren't being invasive; they were just... checking in. The link wasn't constant," Chris said.

"So even with the illusion of you as company, she wanted to know how the real you had been doing," Una surmised.

"I know it sounds creepy, and yet... it's kind of touching," Chris admitted.

"You never completely left, and they never completely let you go. Vina loves you, and it seems in their own way, the Talosians care about you," Una said, smiling a little.

"In their own way," Chris said chuckling. "And Vina and I aren't the only ones they're caring for; they're preserving various animal and plant species, hoping to reintroduce them when more of the planet gets clear of radiation. Would you like to see? We can still talk as we go along." 

Una nodded. "I would very much like to see. Lead the way." 

The ranch changed back to the underground caverns, and Chris once again guided her with a hand on her back. "It's not far. After four months I'm getting to know these caves quite well," he said as they started off.

"So the surface of this area is the least irradiated?" Una asked.

"Yes, there's little to no radiation at all. Safe enough for me to build the house when I'm ready," Chris told her. "The plants and animals that they're keeping down here are primarily from places where the radiation concentration is still too high. They've been showing me the remains of their machinery and my priority is looking for any molecular scrubbers they might have. We'll work together on fixing them as well as making their servo-robots operational for when we're ready to begin any new construction," he added.

Una could make out cells like the one they had been held in years ago, and realized they were nearing the Talosians' preserve. Along the way they encountered some of the aliens attending to various plants, and they politely nodded as they went by.

"Has it been weird to be here? Considering what happened last time?" Una asked Chris.

"Not too weird since we usually have the illusion that we're living on Earth or elsewhere," Chris replied. "It's interesting, you would imagine some awkwardness considering my previous interactions with the Talosians. In a way their lack of more... primitive emotions made things go smoother. They never held a grudge over what happened before. As you said, they never forgot me. I posed an interesting challenge when they held me captive; mine was the most interesting brain they'd encountered since Vina. And then keeping up the illusion that I stayed with her kept me foremost in their collective mind. So... without sounding full of myself, you could say I left quite an impression."

"You always had a way of doing that," Una said with a wry smile.

Chris snorted before they paused at the enclosures, and for the next few moments he pointed out the various species of plants, avians, reptiles, and mammals. Una listened as he gave their names and answered her questions, unable to help her fond smile as he animatedly related these facts about his adopted home planet.

"You're coming to like it here," she observed.

Chris nodded. "I am, yes. Admittedly it takes getting used to, but getting to explore a planet I'd seen so little of before... it's pretty exciting. I'm also thinking of ways I can help the Talosian society to flourish again. Despite everything, I never thought they deserved to die as a race." 

"Neither did I. I know it bothered you to leave them in their situation as much as it bothered you to leave Vina," Una said.

"In a strange way, my having to come back here isn't so bad a thing," Chris replied.

"I threw a PADD loaded with tech manuals in with those personal effects. They should come in handy when you work on those scubbers and robots," Una said.

Chris gave her a raised eyebrow. "Doesn't that go against the Prime Directive?" 

Una playfully rolled her eyes. "Please, I'm already breaking General Order 7." 

"Good point," Chris said, a little grin crossing his face. "Thank you."

Una smiled. "I guessed you would want to help them repair their machines, so I thought you could use them." 

"And I take it that PADD isn't connected to the Federation or Starfleet networks?" Chris offered.

Una twinkled. "You know me so well."

Chris' smile softened. "We would have been so good together." 

Una reached over for his hand and gave it a squeeze. "We were."

Chris took a swallow, casting his eyes downward as he squeezed back.

"So these unresolved feelings you have for me, along with Vina's for Dr. Haskins, they've been holding you back from...?" Una asked carefully.

"That, and..." Chris began as he let go of her hand. "I mentioned that for the past thirteen years she's been living with an illusion of me."

Una was thoughtful. "And I assume... that illusion was likely an ideal version of you. At least Vina's ideal." 

Chris nodded, his cheeks pinking. "We've been getting along great these past months, and she understands where I'm coming from. I know she loves me, the real me. And yet I can't help worrying that somehow I won't meet the standard of me she's come to know. I already worry that she's not really with me sometimes, that she goes into her own illusion without my knowing. What if one day she decides she'd rather live with the illusory me?" 

Una rubbed her forehead. "Boy, as relationship problems go, this is a doozy. Cornwell would've had a field day." Chris narrowed his eyes and she quickly added, "Sorry."

Chris held up a hand and shook his head, assuring her that he wasn't that angry or offended. "I get it, it's a unique problem. And it's more my issue than hers." 

"So she's never... gone into her own illusion," Una said.

"We've just started working more closely with the Talosians on solving their problems, and those are the only times we're apart. So no, she's never gone off on her own like that," Chris replied.

"Does she give you any reason so suspect she would?" Una asked him.

"None at all. Even with the prolonged courtship and working through our issues, she's been happy with me," Chris said.

"I can't imagine her being unhappy with you," Una said with a little smile. "It seems to me you're doing your usual thing, holding yourself up to impossible standards."

Chris sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, that's what Vina says," he said on a soft chuckle.

"I'm liking her more and more," Una said, her smile warming. "You know she loves you and it's clear that you love her, that's a good start. And it sounds like the two of you have been sharing your feelings. That's also good." 

"That's one advantage to life on a place like Talos, plenty of time to talk," Chris quipped, trying to lighten the mood with humor. "We've had plenty of good talks, actually. She's so smart, sweet, and funny. You should hear us when we get on the subject of flying. I don't know why the Talosians never thought to try to connect us on that." 

Una noted the little joke about his previous captivity, a sign of how comfortable Chris had become on Talos. "Maybe if you stayed longer," she said with a tiny and playful shrug.

Chris chuckled, the sound warm and rich as it echoed through the caverns. Some of the Talosians looked up before returning to their work, a few of them seeming bemused by their permanent guest.

"Anyhow, I think once you say those certain words aloud to Vina, the course will run a lot smoother," Una told him.

Chris flashed her a lopsided smile. "Spoken like a true helmsman," he replied, looking at some of the birds through the transparent material of their enclosure. "And I think you're right," he murmured.

"I always am," Una said twinkling.

Chris laughed quietly, and then he stilled as if hearing something. Una remembered seeing that look on his face at times during their time on the _Enterprise_, as if he was somewhere else. She wondered then if he had been thinking about Vina, and as it turned out her suspicions were correct and then some.

"It's almost time for lunch. Vina persuaded Ash to join us," Chris said on a soft chuckle. "You're welcome to join us as well," he added with a grin.

Una smiled. "I'd be delighted," she replied before sobering a little. "The things I brought aren't all yours. I asked Ash to go to Paris and... secure some of Vina's things, as well. After I heard about your going back to Talos I made inquires about her parents. I asked Ash not to say anything, we agreed it would be better if you told her..."

Chris frowned. "It's not good news, is it?" he asked her softly.

Una shook her head sadly. "Her father died some years ago, and her mother passed away just recently. A month before your accident, actually. Ash reached out to Vina's living relatives, told them he was a scientist researching Haskins' work and was interested in finding any of her notes. Luckily they bought the story and gave him access to the storage facility where they keep her personal effects, and he fetched the things he guessed would be the most important to her," she explained, and then she sighed. "God, I-I knew she was his assistant. I had no idea they were..."

"They kept their relationship discreet," Chris said, his own eyes sad. "She liked to imagine that her father was still working on ballet productions and her mother was still working at their family patisserie. And yet she knew in the back of her mind how elderly they were," he murmured, looking to the ceiling for a moment. "I went to Paris some years ago and visited that patisserie. Her mother was a sweet old lady, and she had holo-photos of her family on the wall. Vina was a pretty little girl, I remember one photo of her dressed up in a pink tutu. God, I so wanted to tell that poor woman that her daughter was alive, but I knew that I couldn't. I even bought a box of pastries that I didn't really want, and I ended up throwing them in the recycler," he went on, his voice shaking a little. "God, Una, how am I going to tell her?"

Una swallowed the lump in her throat, touched by how deeply he felt for Vina. "You'll be gentle and kind, and you'll also be strong for her," she replied, clasping his hand.

Chris simply nodded, squeezing her hand before letting go. "We're having lunch at the beach house, if that's alright." 

"You have a beach house?" Una asked with a little smile.

Chris managed a smile of his own. "It's a villa, actually. A villa in Lebanon that was owned by Vina's aunt. She used to stay there on school holidays." 

"Sounds lovely," Una said.

"Oh it is, even if the place is too big for just the two of us," Chris said chuckling. "We'll be changing into more appropriate clothing if that's alright. Just think of what you usually like to wear to the beach." 

"Aye-aye, sir," Una replied playfully.

Chris chuckled as he offered her his arm. "Ready?"

Una nodded, linking her arm with his. "Ready."

A second later their surroundings transformed into a stunning beach, the water and sky in the most beautiful shade of blue. Una looked down at herself wearing her favorite white summer dress that was made of a light and comfortable fabric, and she wiggled her toes in the soft sand. She felt something in her free hand and saw that she was holding her usual pair of sandals.

"Gorgeous place, isn't it? I wish I could've seen the real Lebanon before..." Chris said, now wearing more comfortable-looking khakis and a loose white long-sleeved shirt, untucked and with the top three buttons undone. Una always admired how he could wear both the pristine Starfleet uniform and casual civilian clothing with such ease.

"The villa's just over there," Chris said, pointing to the house which was only a few steps away.

"It's beautiful," Una complimented as they walked over. Moments later they saw Vina and Ash come out on the deck. Ash waved to them both even though he looked a tad befuddled at it all. No doubt he was startled by his clothing being transformed into a black t-shirt and board shorts.

Una saw Vina smiling brightly at Chris, and the smile she gave Una was a welcoming one. Una felt a little assured that things wouldn't be very awkward or uncomfortable. Vina was as beautiful as she remembered, her blond hair a little longer than before and done up in a ponytail. She too was dressed for the beach, wearing a white shirt with rolled-up sleeves, knotted at the front so it bared her midriff, and a pair of frayed jean shorts in a washed-out blue.

"I gotta say, Chris, you picked a hell of a place to retire!" Ash quipped as they approached.

Chris laughed. "Glad you came, Ash." 

"Been having a good time catching up?" Vina asked Chris and Una smiling.

"Pretty good. We went to the ranch and then I showed Una the preserve," Chris said as they came up the front steps to join them.

Vina nodded, and her smile warmed as she turned to Una. "It's good to see you again, Captain." 

Una was touched by the kind greeting and she smiled in return. "It's good to see you, too, Vina. And please, call me Una." 

"Una's been sharing some of the news from the outside," Chris said, his face turning serious.

Vina sobered. "Is there something you need to tell me, Chris?"

Chris nodded. "Come walk with me?" he asked gently.

Vina bit her lip for a moment. "Alright," she replied, turning to Una and Ash. "Would you excuse us, please?"

"Of course," Ash said, and Una nodded, stepping closer to Ash as Vina took Chris' offered hand. They then looked on as Chris and Vina walked along the shore and talked.

"I made sure not to tell her about her parents. We mostly talked about flying, life on Talos, what happened to the _Discovery_. She was sad to hear about Michael being gone," Ash told Una quietly.

"It'll be easier for her to hear it from Chris," Una said. She saw the couple stop and bring their foreheads close together, and the sadness on Vina's face squeezed her heart. Vina covered her face with her hands as her shoulders began to shake with sobs, and Chris wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Una recalled telling Spock that she was glad Vina was with Chris, and in that moment she was glad he was with her.

Una and Ash turned away from the scene, giving the couple time and privacy. They quietly chatted, Ash saying how impressed and yet disconcerted he was by the how real the Talosians' illusions were. Una mentioned having similar feelings after the _Enterprise_'s visit here, so much so that she was happy to forget the whole thing entirely.

"I'm afraid I wasn't a good friend to Chris then," Una murmured.

"How do you mean?" Ash replied.

"I just... wanted to move on. Just get the counseling over with and get back to business. I was so wrapped up in how the experience affected me that I didn't let myself think too much about how it affected Chris. Thinking back, I don't think I wanted to know," Una said.

"Because of how he felt for Vina?" Ash asked.

Una turned to Ash, who smiled gently at her. "Look, I don't know the whole story. But I've heard rumors, and frankly I never thought this trip was just about saying goodbye to an old friend. I'm the expert on unrequited love, so I know it when I see it." Una made to speak but he raised a calming hand. "I'm sorry if I'm out of line, Una, and you don't have to say anything. I'm sure you and Chris have said whatever needed to be said."

"Pretty much," Una replied simply, and then she gave Ash the slightest of smiles. "Thank you."

Ash nodded. "Anytime." 

It was some minutes later until Chris and Vina came up the steps hand-in-hand. Vina was now mostly composed save for the redness in her eyes. "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting," she offered sheepishly.

"It's alright, we understand," Una said kindly.

"I'm really sorry, Vina," Ash offered.

Vina nodded. "Chris mentioned that you brought some of my things from home. Thank you," she replied, giving him a little smile.

"You're very welcome," Ash said with a nod in return.

"Is everyone ready to have lunch?" Vina offered, her smile a bit brighter.

Everyone replied in the affirmative and they went inside. Vina assured them that there was no need to wipe their feet as the servitors would clean up any sand they tracked in. The villa was as huge as Chris alluded to, it's appointments rich, clean, and yet comfortable. There was a large dining table, one end set for the four of them and the rest of the tabletop offering a lunch buffet of various cold cuts, breads, appetizers, salads, soups, fruits, vegetables, and carafes of different drinks. There was even chicken tuna made from Chris' mother's recipe, his favorite chili, and croissants from Vina's mother's patisserie.

"I wasn't sure what everyone would like, so I figured I would offer a variety," Vina said.

"It all looks delicious," Una assured her smiling.

"It sure does," Chris told Vina before kissing her cheek.

"So... this is real food?" Ash asked as they began to dish themselves up.

"In reality it's a liquid protein complex, but it's made to appear as, and taste like, any food we wish," Chris explained.

Una took a bite of one of the fresh strawberries. "Mmm, it's good." 

Once everyone's plates and glasses were full they took their seats, Chris and Vina across from Una and Ash. The atmosphere was relaxed and Una could see that Vina was starting to feel better after hearing about her parents' passing. She and Ash related what they spoke about on the runabout, and the four of them fell into sharing stories of their flying experiences. It was interesting to actually see Vina as her true self, and Una could only imagine what it was like for Chris to finally know her.

"Ash was telling me about that final battle with Section 31 and Control from his prospective. I heard the story from Chris not long after he arrived. I can only imagine how intense it was. I'm sorry that the _Discovery_ had to leave. I know how much Chris cared for that crew," Vina said, sharing a smile with Chris as they clasped hands. "We also talked a little about Boreth; Ash told me about having to leave his son there," she added, and Una could see Chris stiffen.

"I knew Chris had gone to Boreth, but he never talked about it," Una said. She remembered how worn and almost... beaten down Chris seemed after the battle with Control and had always suspected it wasn't just because of losing _Discovery_ and it's crew.

"It wasn't an experience I could freely share," Chris said, his eyes clearly saying, _Let it be_.

Una read the signal loud and clear, but determined to revisit the subject later.

"Una," Vina said, breaking into her thoughts. "I understand you have a fondness for musicals."

Una twinkled at her. "You wouldn't think a walking computer could have an appreciation for them," she joked.

There was a brief silence as all save for Ash shared meaningful looks. Ash for his part was confused, and the look on his face made Una want to laugh. Vina bit her lip, but her eyes were smiling.

"Well, since you brought it up, I hope you'll accept my apology for being so horrible," Vina offered.

"I will if you accept mine, because I was pretty horrible myself," Una replied.

Vina smiled. "Alright, you have a deal." 

"Deal," Una said with a smile back, offering her hand to shake.

Vina brightened as she accepted it, and Una caught Chris out of the corner of her eye, beaming with happiness at seeing the two most important women in his life make a meaningful connection at last.

```````````````

After lunch the four of them gathered in the living area as Chris and Vina finally opened the bag to see what Una and Ash had brought them.

"It's kind of like Christmas," Chris said chuckling.

The PADDs were greatly appreciated, and both Chris and Vina grinned at seeing the printed books.

"Oh, I'm so glad to have these. Reading to each other is one of our favorite things to do," Vina said happily. 

The assorted knick-knacks and holo-photos brought smiles to their faces and tears to their eyes. Vina's lip trembled at the image of her younger self with her parents, and Chris swallowed hard as he pulled out a picture of himself with Tango. The couple shared a loving look, and Chris leaned close to kiss her forehead.

As time passed the stories behind the different items were shared, the room filling with laughter as Una and Ash heard details of Chris and Vina's early lives. Chris offered to get drinks at the bar, and Una went with him to help. Vina and Ash remained sitting as she showed him a holo-photo of her younger self in ballet class.

Una looked over to Chris as he poured some Saurian Brandy into a glass. "Did you tell her about what happened on Boreth?" she asked quietly.

Chris' jaw tightened for a moment. "We don't keep secrets from each other," he murmured.

"Chris..." Una sighed, hanging her head. "I know you don't want me to push it, but I remember the look in your eyes when you came back to the _Enterprise_. It wasn't unlike the look you had after leaving Talos, so I knew something bad had happened. Was I right?"

Chris swallowed, and then jerked his head towards the window, indicating that they should go outside. Una nodded, and then they quietly went out onto the deck.

Chris' mouth was drawn into a line as he turned to Una. "Why do you need to talk about this? We're not Captain and XO anymore, haven't been for years. I'm not putting any ship or crew at risk by keeping something from you," he said, and then something appeared to click. "Is that it? That I told Vina and not you?"

"You're making this about my jealousy? Really?" Una shot back angrily. "I may not be your Exec anymore, but I'm still your friend, Chris. We discussed why we never became more than friends, but all day I sensed there was a deeper story that you've been holding back," she went on, parroting his earlier words. "You mentioned being more reckless for a time after leaving Talos, but you forgot to mention how you repeated that pattern after the battle with Control. What happened, Chris? Did it have to do with Boreth?"

Chris stared hard at her for a moment, and then he huffed as he turned away and raked a hand through his hair. "Dammit, Una..." he muttered, looking out over the horizon. "I-I never wanted you to know," he added softly.

Una went over and laid a hand on his arm. "Know what?" she asked gently.

"You remember why I went there, to get a Klingon time crystal so we could power the time suit," Chris began, taking a breath. "Thing is, it came at a price. When I touched the crystal, I... I saw my future," he added, looking at her meaningfully.

Una quickly put the pieces together, her heart dropping as she gaped. "Y-you saw the accident," she murmured.

"Saw it just as it would later happen," Chris confirmed. "And I also saw myself disfigured and in the wheelchair. It... it was a nightmare," he said, his voice breaking.

Una blinked back the tears in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I had to keep it to myself, there was too much at stake. And besides, knowing you, you would've done anything to prevent it," Chris replied.

"You're damn right I would have," Una told him, her voice hard.

Chris winced and hung his head. "When I took command of the _Discovery_, I had time to think and get some perspective. I reflected on how much of an idiot I was not to confess my true feelings for you, and I had a notion that I would when I came back to the _Enterprise_. But then when we were looking for Spock... Vina contacted me to let me know he was on Talos, which brought back those old feelings. I got mixed up and confused all over again. And then later, I go to Boreth and find out I'm going to end up in a wheelchair... I thought it was pointless to make any other plans. I didn't want to be a burden to you." 

Una sniffled as a tear fell down her cheek. "You could never be a burden, Chris," she said, feeling a flare of anger. "You could've let me know you were carrying all that! You could've let me share that load!" she bit out.

Chris bit his lip, his eyes wet. "I'm so sorry, Una." 

"You should be, you self-sacrificing idiot," Una replied, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand.

Chris snorted despite the sadness and tension in the air, and Una couldn't help a chuckle. "Dammit, Pike. Even when I'm mad at you, you make me laugh." 

"That's how I never stayed in your doghouse for very long," Chris replied with a lopsided smile.

Una sighed. "The crap you got away with..." she murmured, looking at the ocean wistfully.

Chris stepped closer and laid a hand on her back. "I didn't come out of it all totally unscathed." 

"No," Una said, turning to him with a slight smile. "But you're still here."

Chris returned her smile, and minutes went by as they watched the surf. "You were my dream of what could be, and Vina was my dream of what could've been, and now..." he murmured.

"Vina is your dream come true, and I'm your dream of what could've been," Una finished for Chris softly, turning to him. "I came to see how you're doing, and to say goodbye. I know you haven't had the easiest time, but I can see that you're doing alright, and..." She swallowed. "And that I can let you go."

Chris' eyes were brimming with unshed tears, a sad smile crossing his lips. "And I can let you go, too." 

Una nodded as she took his hand in hers, the look they shared saying more than words ever could.

```````````````

Una and Ash stayed at the villa for a few more hours, having drinks and swapping stories with Chris and Vina. Una listened with great interest as Vina talked more about her life, including her relationship with Dr. Haskins and the work they did together. Vina struck her as quite intelligent, and yet the kind of person who never stuck with a single interest for very long. Vina had the sort of mind that needed constant variety, and Una could see why she and the Talosians came to forge a kind of symbiotic relationship; Vina could easily take to the shifting illusions. One would imagine Chris would, as well, since he was the sort who always liked to be on the move. But Chris was also one of the most honest men Una ever knew, so it wasn't surprising that he had difficulty in getting accustomed to this life. That being said, as Una had observed, Chris was doing just fine. Vina was no doubt a big help, their personal issues notwithstanding. Una noted their ease with each other, how they shared smiles and laughs and would occasionally give each other affectionate touches or hold hands. They looked like any couple in love, and seeing them together like this... it didn't hurt as much as Una thought it would. Never acting on her true feelings for Chris was a pain she would always carry, but seeing him this happy and content did much to ease that ache.

Chris and Vina invited Una and Ash to stay for dinner and for the night if they wished, but they politely declined, saying they had a long trip ahead of them. The couple then offered to see the Starfleet officers back to their ship, and so the image of the villa shifted to the underground caverns. Una and Ash were once again in their utilitarian clothing, and Chris was back in his old Starfleet uniform while Vina wore a silver mini-dress not unlike the one Una remembered from thirteen years ago.

As the elevator reached the surface Una and Ash were surprised to see one of the aliens, and Una quickly realized it was the one Chris had called The Keeper.

"The Magistrate wishes to speak with you, if it's alright," Chris told Una.

Una merely nodded before turning to Ash. "I'll meet you at the runabout," she said.

"See you there," Ash replied.

Una approached the Talosian as the others went ahead to the runabout. The alien's face was placid save for the very faint smile on his lips.

Una nodded politely to the Magistrate as she neared him. "Thank you for letting us land," she offered genially. "I have to ask, did...?"

"Did Commander Spock tell us you were coming?" the Magistrate finished for her aloud. "He did, yes. He also related that you are as... strong-willed as Captain Kirk. It is no surprise that you wished to see for yourself how Captain Pike is faring. After your previous experience here, it is understandable that you would feel... hesitant." 

"I know you left the decision up to him," Una said.

"We were not going to force Captain Pike to do anything he did not wish to do," the Magistrate assured her.

"I'm sure he appreciates that, as do I," Una replied.

"We appreciate his returning, and for the opportunity to work together towards the rebuilding of our society, without the need for coercion," the Magistrate said.

"You know we would have tried to help if you had just asked," Una told him.

The Magistrate nodded somberly. "We do, now. Our mistake was seeing humans as an inferior race, and because of that we committed a terrible violation against you. I hope you will accept the apology I now make on behalf of all of Talos." 

Una was impressed by the Talosian's sincerity, and she inclined her head in a show of respect. "I gratefully accept, and I thank you for what you have done for Captain Pike," she offered. "And I hope you will accept my apology for..."

"For nearly destroying yourself and the rest of us on the surface?" The Magistrate finished with a wry little smile. "In the words of your people, we had it coming. And as to what we have done for Christopher, it is no trouble. As he told you earlier, he left... quite an impression. His being here has been good for him and Vina both, and for us." 

"So everyone's happy all around," Una said.

"One thing we are all of one mind about, we wish for Christopher to be happy in his new life. Your coming has been of help in that regard," the Magistrate said.

"Because we could... resolve things between us?" Una asked.

The Magistrate nodded. "Humans are a curious species, and Christopher is one of the more curious humans. We have learned much about the human heart though him and Vina, and found that it is most complex."

"That's the nature of the human heart, and the emotions that go with it," Una replied.

"And Christopher's heart and emotions are very complex, indeed. Seeing you again and resolving his feelings, as difficult as it has been, I believe it will help him to, as you say, move on. And as he and Vina continue to support each other, their relationship will become stronger," the Magistrate offered.

"And from what I see it already has a strong foundation," Una said.

The Magistrate cocked his head. "Has this been... painful for you?" 

Una was surprised at the Talosian's concern. "Yes, it... it has. For various reasons. But I made my choice a long time ago, and I believe things are as they should be. I'm happy for them." 

"You will always be special to Christopher, this much I know. And I believe that if the choice we offered him all those years ago had not been forced, it would have been more... difficult for him to make. And as you may remember, your safety was paramount to him," the Magistrate told her.

"I-I never thought of it that way," Una said, swallowing hard.

"Not that he did not care for Vina then, but he cared for you just as much. It is as true now as it was before," the Magistrate said, his tone seeming gentle.

"Complexities of the human heart," Una said softly, her voice breaking a little.

"I apologize, Captain, I do not intend to cause you more pain," the Magistrate offered.

"It's alright," Una assured the Talosian. "All that being said, do you really think Chris and Vina will be okay?" 

"I believe seeing you today is already easing Christopher's heart and mind, and as a result he can see his way to a happy future with Vina," the Magistrate replied.

Una realized she was feeling much the same. "I agree," she said smiling.

The Magistrate nodded. "They have an illusion, and you have reality. May you find your way as pleasant," he offered genially.

"Thank you, and thank you for your hospitality. I wish you good fortune in your endeavors," Una replied, giving the Talosian one last respectful nod.

"Your sentiments are appreciated, Captain. And Christopher's friends are always welcome," the Magistrate replied with that slight smile, giving another small nod before his image faded away.

Una let out a breath, and then looked skyward for a moment before starting for the runabout. The others were there when she arrived, smiling when they caught sight of her.

"Ready to go?" Ash asked her.

Una nodded. "I am."

Ash nodded back before turning to Chris and Vina. "It was good to see you again, Chris," he said, offering his hand.

Chris smiled as he shook it. "Good to see you too, Ash. Take care." 

"You take care as well," Ash replied before letting go.

Chris locked eyes with Una as Ash said his goodbyes to Vina, and they wordlessly stepped off to the side.

"It was good to see you, Una," Chris said, his expression soft and full of emotion.

Una swallowed, her throat getting tight. "It was good to see you, too, Chris," she said. A moment went by, and then they hugged each other close.

"Thank you for today. I..." Chris murmured.

"We both needed it," Una replied as she rubbed his back. "I'll be okay, Chris. And you and Vina will be, too." 

Chris nodded with a kiss on her cheek, and a tear slid down Una's face as she returned the gesture. "Be happy, Chris. Be happy together," she whispered.

Chris nodded before pulling back, and she gave him a watery smile before they released each other. She took a moment to pull herself together before they rejoined Vina and Ash. Vina's eyes were full of kindness and understanding, and Una smiled before stepping closer to reach for the other woman. Vina was surprised for a moment, and then her face softened as Una took her hands.

"Take care of him," Una said.

Vina smiled and nodded. "Always, I promise." 

"Take care of yourself, as well," Una offered kindly, squeezing Vina's hands before releasing her.

Ash had boarded the ship, and Una made to follow. She paused at the open hatch and turned to see a smiling Chris and Vina standing arm-in-arm. Una smiled warmly at the couple, and she and Chris shared one last look before she stepped inside. She stood away from the hatch as it closed, her eyes on Chris and Vina before the duranium completely obscured them. She closed her eyes and touched the hatch, and then took a breath before heading for the cockpit where Ash was already strapped in and going through the pre-launch procedure.

Ash paused in his work as Una seated herself and secured her restraints. "Are you okay?" he asked gently.

Una gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine." 

Ash nodded as he resumed his work. "We'll be at warp for the next six days, so I'm here if you want to talk." 

"I appreciate it," Una said sincerely.

Pre-launch was finished within moments, and Una switched on the viewscreen. She saw Chris and Vina at the elevator to the underground city, waiting for the ship to leave. As Una watched the couple shared a tender look, their blossoming love apparent to all the universe.

_He's where he should be_, Una thought, a smile coming to her lips. She was still smiling as the ship took off, saying a final silent farewell to her friend and former Captain. _I'll always love you, Christopher Pike. You have one hell of a journey ahead of you, and I'm glad you're not taking it alone._

_"Good night! Good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say goodnight till it be morrow." - _William Shakespeare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, what a journey it was to write this story! I know it was pretty emotional, and I got choked up more than once as I wrote and polished it. While we may not know whether Pike truly had feelings for Number One in canon, he does in this 'verse, and since this is a Pike/Vina-centric series I thought it important to give him and Una some closure before he could truly move on with Vina. And on a lighter note, I know I might be stretching this a bit by having a runabout at this point in the (very loose) Trek canon, but since Section 31 has the badge communicators at this point in time, I thought it believable that their engineers would have been the first to develop the runabout. Anyhow, the next story in the series will go into more details of Pike and Vina's developing relationship and the feelings they need to work through, and will finally culminate in their taking things to the next level. However, it will be a while yet before it sees the light of day since after this I'm needing to write something more fun, so I'm planning another sexy Pike/Una one-shot, and perhaps I'll post another chapter of my Kelvin Timeline Kirk/Khan fic 'Defying the Darkness' while I'm at it. Oh, and back to this series for a moment, I've been toying with a kid!fic idea. I know there's a comic book story where Pike and Vina have a son, but my idea is a lot different. So if this intrigues you, please feel free to let me know in the comments!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter and/or Tumblr @jedikat71!


End file.
